


Hey Jude

by radkittykat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkittykat/pseuds/radkittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of young Sam and Dean after the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa/gifts).



It had been a little over three years since the fire had taken their mother from them. Dean tried to push it from his mind as he carried Sammy to the bed in the motel. After the fire, their father had packed up the Impala with anything salvageable, bought bare necessities, and taken off with the boys. Dean had lost count of how many motels they'd stayed at, how many schools he'd had to change, even at such a young age, and of how many friends he'd had to leave. John was out, either on the latest hunt or at the nearest bar.

Dean laid Sammy down in the center of the bed, tucking the scratchy blankets around him. He found extra pillows in the closet and piled them around Sam, ensuring he didn't roll off in the middle of the night. In the years since Mary had passed, John hadn't once mentioned her, and so Dean felt there was an unspoken rule—not to talk about her at all. To forget what had happened. To blindly follow his father's orders without question.

But he was scared that one day he wouldn't remember his mother at all. How she smelled, her smile, how she cut the crust off of his sandwiches. And how his brother would never know any of it. He laid down next to Sammy and began to sing softly.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

He only remembered the words of the first verse, but Sammy's eyes had already closed and his breathing had slowed. Dean leaned over and kissed Sammy on the forehead, whispering "Goodnight," and shut off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> (First-time writer, so apologies for any errors, etc)


End file.
